


Misunderstood

by KaitoPiToo



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, KaitoPiToo, M/M, Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoPiToo/pseuds/KaitoPiToo
Summary: Is Dark Pit acting all petty? Cloud needs to figure that one out.
Relationships: Dark Pit (Kid Icarus)/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 11





	Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> 6th work.  
> Jealous!Dark Pit, bois.  
> This one is so crap, I'm half asleep.  
> Thanks for choosing this to read.

“Look, I really don’t want to talk to you right now…”

“But Pittoo-”

“Don’t be calling me that right about! Now it’s not the adequate time!”

After sitting down and sighs heavily, the angel turns his legs opposite Cloud’s. Dark Pit crosses his arms and rests them on the couch’s side. The blond rolls his eyes and rises his left arm to rest his chin.

Cloud sighs through his nose quietly as to not irritate the angel more than what he appears to be. Even if situations like this dig into his nerves, he can’t just be angry at the angel. Obviously he’s going through some rough times, but he’s definitely lashing out at the wrong person, maybe.

“Dark Pit?”

“No.”

“...” a glint is exchanged, but the other quickly turns away. Hands gripping onto the bicep, nails digging into soft, delicate skin. Leg swings back and forth, nearly hitting the coffee table in front of the couch.

Cloud shifts to move closer and he reaches out for Dark Pit. He wraps his arm around the angel’s shoulder, and pulls him closer. To his surprise, Dark Pit allows himself but his body goes stiff. He sighs again, nudges his crossed arms while shifting on his seat, and shuts his eyes.

Goosebumps form all over the angel's arm and the blond felt them under his fingertips. A slight shudder escapes the other's mouth. Cloud immediately tells what it's all about and proceeds to rub the arm. But before he could even execute it, Dark Pit mumbles in a defeated manner.

"You're warm…" the angel curls up, resting his head against the broad shoulder. His ears pick on the mercenary's heart beat, and hums a sigh quietly to himself, "So warm."

Cloud looks down at the scene, and shakes his head, "Weren't you just angry at me a few minutes ago?"

"...I might have felt strange when I saw you out there." Dark Pit sits back up and looks at Cloud, with a barely visible pout.

Dark Pit had yet to fully understand a lot of emotions, especially the fact he hasn't gone through most of them in his years of existing. But today, there's a new one going on. It felt like a burning hole in his stomach, heart beat quick, and the muscle itself aching. At the moment he couldn't help but to interrupt whatever was going on, yet he held back. He felt frustrated, but not specifically at Cloud, but also at someone else, "Why were you talking to Samus?"

The mercenary's brow lifts at this, red eyes glowing in genuine curiosity but seems like a bonfire had started in them. A chuckle couldn't help escape his lips, "Is that what all this is about? Because I talked to her--?"

"But you guys looked so close to one another. I feel… hurt by it." The hand that was placed on Cloud's chest begins to grip onto the purple sweater. Dark Pit's teeth grit against each other, trying to think what to say as he's truly confused about this feeling. He ends up leaning onto Cloud's lap, resting his temple.

"Pittoo, you've misunderstood the situation. You don't know." A large hand begins to caress the other's black hair, being extremely careful with the armored gloves, "I did a favor for her a long while ago. She was just paying me back with some currency."

Dark Pit turns his head to try and look at the towering blond, suddenly feeling relieved, "Is that so?"

"Yes, Pittoo. Were you jealous?"

"...I don't know."

"Surely that was it; that's what you're feeling like right now."

"Well…" The angel curls on his spot, sighing, "I don't like it. Please, let me know whenever you're doing stuff like that."

Dark Pit finishes turning on his back, legs resting on the couch. He reaches out to Cloud's face and motions it in some manner the blond is already familiar with. The towering figure smiles and leans in, exchanging a soft kiss with the angel. Both chuckle and Cloud continues to caress the other's hair. He reaches out for the remote control and flicks the TV on, only to find it's previously left on a movie channel. Both individuals get comfortable and start watching, hands gently placed on each other.

\---

**KaitoPiToo - Cloud Strife x Dark Pit - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Final Fantasy 7 - Kid Icarus: Uprising - Jealous!Dark Pit**


End file.
